deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.57 Selling Rome
'''Release date: '''21 Jan 2020 Selling cities * You can now buy and sell cities to other players. This feature is accessible from the City Setup window. Damage Spread We've introduced the first Implicit Mod - Damage Spread. Damage spread determines the amount of perfection or instability that your attacks have. * All existing weapons receive a random Damage Spread roll. * Weapons will always have a Damage Spread modifier - these are completely random. * All existing min/max damage modifiers have been converted to Base Damage modifiers. The Small Stuff * Added 1Q to our number system. See Number Format. * Introduced Implicit Mods * Default appearance is now an option in the appearance menu * You can now visually see the different types of items that drop * Reset Item is now available in the user interface (no more need for the obscure Shift+Seal action) * The Santa hat is no longer the default head slot appearance * You can now select buildings from further away (like when flying) * Retrofit can no longer downgrade buildings * Increased scroll sensitivity in the building selector * Cities load a bit faster now * The warehouse window can now be moved around * Deposits in the warehouse UI will now take storage caps into accounts * You can now deposit and withdraw the last bits of every commodity * Improved the display of supplies in the fleet panel * Improved the tech tree's visual layout * New portal effect * New menu in space * Visual improvements to the City Setup screen ** You can now see how many mats has been invested into a city ** Added a dialog to transfer cities Balance changes * Reduced the Quantum Credits upkeep per ZAC level from 1 to 0.5 * Higher Deutonium mine levels at an outpost no longer increase upkeep costs exponentially * Deutonium mine levels now cost 1% more per level (was 2.5%) * Changed the formula of Tensor Flux * /rts.Scan now reports on individual planet positions Bug fixes * Fixed a bug where Dash could explore empty tiles leading to client-side exceptions * Fixed several collider issues in spaceship missions * Improved player interaction with walls * Flags can now be picked up again * Fixed a NullReferenceException when you join a mission * Fixed a NullReferenceException when you join a city * Fixed the teleport to player action being available for players that are in a mission with you * Fixed an issue where the build menu would not be visible the first time you enter a city after you log in * Fixed LUA variable already registered errors * Fixed Player is still in the dungeon and being removed errors * Rare items are now consistently colored purple * You can no longer kill things behind you using basic attacks * Suspended physics during initial terrain load in cities - this should clear up most instances of falling through the terrain * Fixed several synchronization issues in dungeons * Fixed an issue where permissions would interfere with the radial menu Category:Patch Notes